Year of the Tiger
by Seth Figment
Summary: Because of an incident earlier in the week Jack has acquired some interesting features.
1. Chapter 1

Tapping his fingers impatiently on the arm of his throne, Chase sneers as Spicer nervously looks up at him.

Inspecting the young man, Chase raises an eyebrow at his odd clothing. "What are you wearing?"

"What?" Faking surprise Spicer tugs on one of the ear flaps of his winter hat. "Oh, this. Well, it's chilly outside."

"It's summer."

"At this altitude it isn't." Smiling sheepishly he pulls his jacket closer around himself.

Eyes narrowing Chase is about to demand a straight answer from Spicer when one of his warrior cats walk up to the self proclaimed genius.

Sniffing at Spicer the large cat bumps their head against him. Nervous he tries to back away but the feline jumps up. Startled Spicer jumps back with a yelp, only to trip and fall to the floor.

Smirking slightly at his warriors antics, Chase watches as they, looking oddly pleased with themselves, walk away holding the genius hat in their maw.

Looking back at Spicer, Chase's eyes widen a fraction as he catches sight of the ears sticking up from the young man's hair.

Curious Chase watches as Spicer sits on the floor staring stunned as the feline walks away with his hat before he suddenly snaps out of it. Hands flying up to his head he scrambles to get up and run to the front doors.

Standing Chase growls. "Spicer!"

Stopping dead in his track, Spicer doesn't turn to Chase, but stays hunkered down holding his head.

Walking up to the young man Chase watches in interest as a white and red striped tail swings down from under his long jacket.

Reaching the genius Chase takes hold of his wrists, forcing his hands way from his head.

Taking a hold of Spicer's chin he turns his face for a better look. "What have you done?"

Raising a hand up to Spicer's head he buries it in the red hair, scratching behind the red and white tiger's ear.

Breath hitching, Spicer stares in wide eyed mortification as loud purring fills the air.

Smirking Chase lets his hand fall down from the young genius head. "Really, Spicer?"

Face flushing Spicer stutters something unrecognizable.

Not paying it any mind Chase turns, gesturing for the genius to follow him. "Come with me, Spicer."

Walking out of the throne room, Chase heads to the overlook of his indoors mediation area.

Stopping near the stone railing of the overlook balcony, Chase waves for Spicer to come over to him.

"Take off your jacket and shirt."

"Wh-what?" Eyes widening Spicer hugs his jacket close around himself.

Unconcerned with Spicer's reaction, Chase simply explains, "I need to see the extent of this."

Hesitating Spicer slowly takes his jacket. Taking a deep breath he closes his eyes, bracing himself as he pulls off his shirt.

Standing there with his eyes screwed shut and arms stiffly held at his sides, Spicer doesn't see Chase run his eyes appreciatively up and down his now exposed torso.

Reaching over to the genius, Spicer yelps as Chase takes a hold of his waist, lifting him up to sit on the railing.

Squirming as he's set down on the railing, Spicer hugs himself while staring down at his knees.

Running his hands down Spicer's arms Chase circles the genius wrists and moves his arms to rest next to him. Holding on to Spicer's wrists for a moment Chase inspects the red slash like stripes going down his arms.

Ignoring the young man's squirming Chase hums as he lets go of Spicer's wrist to trace the blood red stripes on his sides. Letting his hand wander back he briefly dips down toward where the tail is, causing Spicer to squeak and jump.

Hands returning to the young genius sides Chase abruptly turns him around. Gasping Spicer tries to turn back around but Chase won't let him. Trying to instead look over his shoulder he is stopped by Chase gripping his neck. "Stay still." Letting out a shaky breath Spicer shivers as Chase lets go of his neck.

Tracing his thumbs out from the middle of Spicer's back, Chase inspects the beautiful stripes, beginning at the nape of the neck, running all the way down, like blood red cuts going down the young man's back.

Stepping closer he brings a hand up to the ears. Rubbing one of the velvet like appendages between his fingers before burying his hand in the red tresses.

Following the spine down with his other hand Chase circles the tail with his fingers. Moving his hand he lets the tail run through his fingers.

Leaning close Chase chuckles as he feels Spicer's purr vibrate his chest. Letting go off the tail Chase reaches up and grips Spicer's jaw. Forcing the genius head back he pushes his thumb into his mouth, smiling at the sharp fangs he finds there. "Like this I almost feel tempted to keep you."

Smirking Chase feels Spicer's throat move under his hand as he swallows nervously. Stepping back he turns, walking away. "It will wear off on it's own."


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier in the week  


Running as fast as he can, Jack jumps managing to get one of his hands on the Wu simultaneously as Kimiko grabs it. "I challenge you to a showdown, my monkey staff for, uh... What do you guys have?"

"Um." Turning Kimiko looks to the other monks. "Did you guys bring a Wu? I forgot."

Shaking their head there's a wave of mumbled negatives.

"Seriously, no one?"

Biting his tongue Omi looks thoughtful for a moment before suddenly smiling, pulling out the Reversing Mirror from his robes. "I'd almost forgotten." Throwing it like a frisbee Kimiko easily catches it.

Raising an eyebrow at the mirror Jack sighs. "The Reversing Mirror? Boring."

Smirking Kimiko tugs on the Wu making Jack stagger forward. "Afraid of losing?"

Gritting his teeth Jack narrows his eyes. "In your dreams. First to reach the top of the tree wins the Wu."

"Deal."

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

Ground shaking the forest floor drops away in chunks and the three grows several times it's original size.

Activating the Monkey Staff, Jack swiftly swings up the nearest branch, quickly climbing higher.

Having lost her balance as the ground shock, Kimiko fell and is now clinging onto the roots as the others urges her to move fast.

Stopping for a moment to gloat Jack crouches on one of the branches near the treetop, laughing. "How's it going down there, Xiaolin loser?"

Still down at the base of the three Kimiko desperately looks from Jack to her friends yelling at her to do something, anything.

Looking down at the Reversing Mirror she desperately raises it, pointing it at Jack. "Reversing Mirror!"

Still laughing Jack staggers slightly as the effect of the mirror hits him. Shaking his head he briefly looks down, checking himself over. Noticing nothing out of the ordinary Jack grins, sticking his tongue out at stunned looking Kimiko. Easily jumping the last few branches to the top Jack doesn't notice the monks staring at him.

Grabbing the Wu he smirks down at the monks. "I win, losers."

Frowning he finally notices the weird ways monks are staring at him. Feeling uneasy Jack steps back, eyes flickering between the monks. "What?"

Grinning Kimiko holds a hand over her mouth. "Nothing."

Trying not to laugh Raimundo nods. "Right, everything's purr-fect." Bending over he burst out laughing as all of the others also break into laughter.

Confused Jack clings to his Wu. "Huh?"

Smiling Clay tips his hat down hiding under the rim. "You might wanna check yourself, partner."

Not sure what to expect Jack does as he's told. Holding up the mirror he freezes at what he sees.

Snapping out of it he shrikes, dropping the Wu as if it burned him. "What did you do?!" Hands shooting up he tugs at the tiger ears.

Still laughing Raimundo managers to wheeze out, "We didn't do anything."

Letting go of the ears Jack steps forward, hunching down he snarls at the monks showing off sharp fangs. Squeaking the monks flip back onto Dojo. As they take off Kimiko turns calling out, "Nice tail!"

"What?" Spinning around he catches sight of a striped tiger's tail.

* * *

Theory: When the Reversing Mirror is used on someone in combination with the monkey staff it semi permanently gives them the traits of that years animal. Or something like that. I was bored.

Side note: I know it isn't the year of the tiger as I'm posting this in 2019. But I didn't want to wait till 2022 or change animal. 'Sides I've already had the draft for this gathering dust for 8 years.

So what do you think?

tumblr Seth-Figment and AO3 Seth_Figment

Anyone may use the overarching plot/whatever as a prompt for their own thing.  
I made this 'cause I like it, therfore I like to see more like it. - logic (?)


End file.
